Does Zhane wake up?
by PowerRangersManic
Summary: Andros is in the middle of a battle, when he gets shocking news about Zhane. Will he live or die? Re-write
1. Chapter 1

Does Zhane Wake up:

I was in the middle of a battle with the other rangers, and I got this sinking feeling that Zhane was in trouble.

"Alpha, Alpha is everything alright?" I asked desperately.

"Ai ai ai, the powers gone done Andros" Came the mufflied reply.

"No" It can't be true, if the power went down, that would mean Zhane's life support would have gone down. He's been in there for 2 years, I can't lose him now. I turned around and went to run towards the ship, and see if Zhane was okay but Cassie grabbed my upper arm.

"Andros, what's wrong? Is everything okay?" Cassie asked sweetly.

"I... I..."I stuttered out as I unmorphered and started running towards Zhane, I knew the way of by heart, I visited him so many times before, trying to keep him close.

I knew the others were following mem trying to figure out what was wrong, but i have to get to him, make sure he's alright, I hope he's alright.

-.-.-

When i finally reached the room, I slowly pushed open the door, and walked slowly towards the Tube, he was laying in. The machine flat lining and him not moving... I had finally lost him.

"Zhane!" I whispered out "Please be okay, just come back to me" I wiped my hand along the top of the box and looked down at his morphered body. "Please!"

"Who is he?" Carlos asked from behind me, looking down at his body, in confusion and curiosity.

"He was my b... Best friend... We were the unbeatable team, noone defeated us until the day they came... They was too strong for me... They was about to take the final strike but Zhane jumped in front of it and took the strike himself. He was buried under rubble, so i took his body and put him in here, hoping one day he would wake up again... But now i guess i've finally lost him." I responded, the sadness taking over my voice, and my eyes turning empty... I've finally given up, the fight, the work, the days of training. All i wanted was him, protecting him, living for him, but now I've lost him for good.

"So, sorry man" Carlos placed a hand on my shoulder "You want to do a proper burial"

"Tomorrow, i just... Can't tonight." I replied. I didnt want to lose him, doing a burial is just to hard right now.

**Hello Manicers, this is the first chapter of the two-shot, Does Zhane wake up. To all the people who have read the original probably think they know whats going to happen, but i have changed the storyline a bit, so it might end differently mwahahaha.**


	2. Chapter 2

Does Zhane Wake up:

Laying here starring at the ceiling, the night just slowly going by. I don't understand what went wrong... It wasnt suppose to go this way. He was suppose to wake up.

"Andros?" I heard the familar voice, I sat up slowly and saw man, i had been wanting to see for 2 years now.

"Zhane? What how?" I whispered out in shock.

"I don't have long Andros, lets just enjoy the time we have." Zhane smirked and walked up close to me. Wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me passionatly on the lips. How I've missed the touch of his lips and the feel of his body against mine. "Stop thinking so much Andros, and enjoy the moment" Zhane scolded and I let out a small laugh, before finally kissing him back.

-.-.-.-

My eyes slowly opened and i looked up at the ceiling... It was all a dream, how could i have not realised that. Sadly getting out of bed, I pulled on a shirt and trousers and slowly walked towards 'The secret room' thats not so secret anymore. I walked in and Zhane was still lying there, motionless.

I guess I truly have to bury him, let him finally rest in peace. Its hard and I don't want to let him go, but its not fair on him. I have to, and it hurts me so such knowing I won't get to see him again, only when I die and see him in the after life. I just don't think i can wait that long, but I guess I'll have.

**Guess you wasnt expecting that, all my Fanfictions have happy endings so some will stay the same, some will be different, I just wanted varity. Thanks for reading my little Manicers. :) **


End file.
